Perfect Selves
by sammniam II
Summary: A Songfic about the last fight between Vash and his brother Knives. Please R&R, since this is my first songfic!


Perfect Selves ****

Perfect Selves

__

A songfic for Trigun.

Song: "Perfect Selves" from Stereomud; Perfect Selves, 2001. Track No#: 23

This is my first song fic, so please excuse any glaring errors you see. I'll end up rewriting it, like I always do. Since I live in USA, I've never been able to get a hold of Trigun Maximum manga series, so this piece is based on the Trigun animated series. 

__

All characters within this piece belong to their respective owners are only 'borrowed' for the purpose of this piece.

------------

Vash the Stampede, the humanoid Typhoon, the most feared man on the planet...

__

(Settle down you all)

Was walking out in the open desert, the dry wind whipping the lapels of his trenchcoat around him, almost giving him the appearance of wings. 

__

(Can't you hear the footsteps down the hall)

{_Flashback_} Meryl running down the hallway after Vash. Milly is heard crying in the background. "Vash, wait......"

__

( And waiting for the scream of your conscience call)

Slung over one shoulder was the cloth shrouded form of Nicholas' Cross.

__

(And everyone starts dying...)

{_Flashback_} Nicholas standing next to him, cigarette in mouth, cross over shoulder. "I couldn't save him." Vash mumbles, shocked by Caine's suicide. Nicholas frowns and claps him on the shoulder. "Then next time you'll have to try harder."

__

(What the fuck is wrong?)

Vash is looking up into the suns overheard, seeing but not seeing.

__

(I said I would always find my way back home)

{_Flashback_} Rem smiles down at the young Vash. {_Flash_} Meryl smiles up at the adult Vash.

__

(And now everyone I love has been left alone)

{_Flashback_} Meryl and Milly watching Vash walk off into the desert. "Don't worry Meryl, he'll be back." {_Flash_} The door's closing on Rem, who's crying. "Take care of Knives, Vash."

__

(And everyone starts dying...)

He crests a dune and sees a green oasis beyond. He can see Knives sitting at a table, beneath a tree, waiting for him.

__

(It's you and I)

He joins him at the oasis, lowering the Cross. They stare at each other.

__

(begging for life)

Knives smiles at him, "So brother, have you had fun with the humans?" Vash stands there then smiles, "Yeap, time of my life." He raises his gun, pointing it at his brother.

__

(It's you and I)

He fires, Knives returns fire. They both run toward cover, still shooting.

__

(Seems like in death, we all become our perfect selves)

{_Flashback_} Brad smiling up him, holding out his fingers. {_Flash_} Zazie holding the gun pointed at Vash, then flying sideways as Nicholas' shot hit.

__

(Last chance to pray, and rid ourselves of the pain)

Bullets are flying at Knives and Vash fight. Vash tricks Knives by putting his gun elsewhere. Knives does the same, but by causing his own thrown billets to explode over Vash's head.

__

(Seems like in death, we all become our perfect selves)

{_Flash_} Nicholas sitting astride his bike, shooting the Samurai Gun Ho at point blank range. {_Flash_} Vash standing in the ruined street of the town, staring at the dead bodies lining it after Monev's last attack.

__

(Last chance to pray, and rid ourselves of the pain)

They both come out of hiding, rushing at each other. They each load one bullet into their guns.

__

(Help comes when I don't even want it)

And end up pointing the guns at each other, their free hand holding on to the brother's. They both pull the trigger. Click...nothing.

__

(Do you believe that I need it?)

They pull again, fear causing them both to start sweating. Click...nothing.

__

(Seems like in death I'm alive)

They fire again, a shot rings out and Vash falls. Knives stands back and activates his gun, forming the dark Angel-Arm.

__

(Help comes when I don't even want it)

"Don't you know what we are! You're a Plant, and you still seek to protect the pathetic humans!" Knives screams at Vash, aiming the Angel-Arm down at him. He causes Vash's gun to convert, showing Vash the true form of the gun.

__

(Do you believe that I need it?)

Vash stares at his screaming brother, who's still pointing the gun at him. Then Knives fires. An explosion. Then it changes, turning from black to white.

__

(Seems like in death I'm alive)

{_Flash_} The Plant inside the Seeds ship, with the Gun Ho flying at it over Vash's head. {_Flash_} The destroyed hulk of the other Gun HO taking aim at the Plant, Nicholas screaming in the background.

__

(Seems like in death I'm alive)

{_Flashback_} Vash standing below the lowering rods within the heart of the plant, arms upraised. {_Flash_} Vash sanding over the dead body of Legato, shaking.

__

(Seems like in death, we all become our perfect selves)

The explosion wipes out the oasis, when it dies down Vash and Knives at standing with their Angel-Arms, both guns quickly revert.

__

(Last chance to pray, and rid ourselves of the pain)

Knives stares at him in shock, Vash used his own Angel-Arm to counter Knives'. Vash raises his gun and fires, click...nothing. Knives smiles and raises his and fires once. Twice. Three times.

__

(Seems like in death, we all become our perfect selves)

Vash collapses, shot several times. Knives gathers his gun and turns both back into Angel-Arms, aiming them down at him. Vash just stares up into the laughing face of his brother.

__

(Last chance to pray, and rid ourselves of the pain)

"Needle-noggin, it's right beside you. Use it!" The voice of Wolfwood echoes in Vash's skull. He drops his hand and the Cross erupts from the sand. He raises it to Knives and fires, knocking the Angel-Arms from him.

__

(Seems like in death I'm alive)

Knives falls back and Vash rises, catching his own gun. He points it at Knives. "What are you going to do? Shoot me!" He fires. Knives' face goes blank as the shock of it hits him. Then Vash fires again, and again, and again.

__

(Help comes when I don't really want it)

Knives stared at his brother, mouth agape in shock. He staggers then falls over on to the ground. Vash rises and stands over him, gun pointed at his skull.

__

(Seems like in death I'm alive)

Milly screams at Meryl, "Look, it's Mr. Vash!" Meryl looked toward the horizon, and there stood Vash, with his brother Knives draped across his shoulder. Meryl sighed and ran toward him. Milly smiled, "See, I told you he would come back."

__

(Do you really believe?)

((OK, so I haven't watched them DVD's in awhile. As soon as I re-watch them (YEAH! WEEK-END ANIME FEAST!) I'll rewrite this piece o'crap. What a pathetic Trigun fan I am; I'm white, I'm lame, and yes, I love it. Somebody please shoot me, shoot me now!))


End file.
